Bad For Me
by taintedhipster
Summary: Penelope Tadema was never a girl to get involved with bad influences, her parents, along with her older brother, were incredibly over-protective of her and made sure to keep her in the right path. All those years of hard work payed of- that is, until she bumped into Justin Bieber.


**no pov**

The music pounded loudly throughout the whole house, causing Penelope Tadema to start getting a terrible headache. Her stomach churned at the smell of vodka, beer and perhaps some drugs that people were doing outside. Walking over to a small group of people, she tapped a random guy on the shoulder,

"Excuse me, have you seen Erica anywhere?" The seventeen year-old girl asked, trying to find her best friend everywhere around the house- having no luck so far. The person whom she had asked turned around, eyeing her up and down before slurring out a 'no', the strong scent of alcohol escaping the guys' lips and fanning her face.

With a slight nod, she nodded and mumbled a thank you to the stranger before turning around and letting out a sigh, not knowing what to do. Penelope was one-hundred percent sure she would've never been in this situation if it wasn't for her friend basically dragging her to this party.

It was a Friday night, and instead of being at home reading a book or watching some television, she had been unwillingly brought to a party in which every single person was either drunk, tipsy or higher than the empire state building.

Now, not only was she lost and couldn't find her best friend, but also was left with no ride back home. She felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach thinking about what her parents would say once they realize that she had lied about the whole 'girls night' with Erica. This is something only her brother would do, not her. Chewing on her bottom lip, her breath caught up in her throat once her body came in contact with another person's hard chest.

Slowly, she looked up only to come face-to-face with Justin Bieber- otherwise known as the teenage boy her parents despised for some reason. He wasn't the best influence, to say the least, but Penelope didn't find him to be that bad- then again, looks can be deceiving.

His golden brown orbs stared at her, causing her to be slightly uncomfortable with the sudden contact. "Well, well, Miss Tadema, isn't it a bit late for you to be out at a party like this? Who would've thought that out of all places, I'd find you here?" He smirked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Widening the gap between the two, she stood straight, not wanting to seem weak in front of the semi-stranger. They had never actually spoken, the only thing she had heard were all the rumors that went around the small town- not to mention her brother's hate towards the teenage boy.. "I-Um, have you seen Erica?" She managed to stutter out, people bumping into her trying to get to the alcoholic beverages that were yet to get wasted.

Justin licked his lips, glancing up towards the second flight of the huge house, "I might've seen her go up there with someone. I highly doubt you'd want to interrupt them though." He shrugged, leaning against the wall beside him. A huge grin stretched across his lips, giving Penelope a sight of his perfectly aligned teeth.

Not wanting to stay there any longer, Penelope simply nodded and turned around, making her way through the giant crowd of dancing teenagers. Once she reached the entrance, she didn't hesitate to open it and power-walk out of the blaring house. The warm night air lightly hit her face, letting her breath deeply once again. "Hey, Tadema, I'll give you a ride." A deep voice demanded, he dug in his pants and snatched his keys from the black car, unlocking it.

"You don't have to, I can walk. Besides, I don't really know if it's the best idea." Although she knew that the offer hadn't really been a question, she still knew that if her parents found out about her little encounter with Justin Bieber, they would be beyond furious. Instead of simply walking away or dropping the offer, Justin rolled his eyes and got in his car as if he hadn't heard her.

Unlocking the door, he turned on the car and didn't move until Penelope finally caved in and opened the door, slowly getting in. My parents are going to disown me, she thought, nervously biting her bottom lip while fidgeting with her hands which were placed on her lap. "Will you loosen up a bit? Your parents won't find out about shit, alright?" He groaned, raising his eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you have your seat-belt on?" Penelope asked in return, pointing over at the belt that wasn't securing his body. If there were to be in an accident, he would get badly injured just because of trying to be cool and not following the safety instructions. Justin looked at her; a skeptical expression on his face- after a few seconds, a chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head, not bothering to buckle his seat-belt.

"Shouldn't you give me the directions to your house so I can drop you off?" He asked back, amused at the young girl sitting a few inches away from him. Licking her lips, she pointed out the precise streets, leading him all the way to the big house.

Once he was a few feet away from her destination, she clicked off her seat-belt. "Thanks," she mumbled, not wasting any more time in jumping out of the car before anything else could be said.

Even though that was the first time that either of them had crossed paths, Penelope Tadema had absolutely no clue in what she was getting herself into- however; Justin Bieber knew exactly what he wanted.


End file.
